Dark princess
by CatchersRiddle
Summary: What happens if one bad day changes a sweet girl into everyones worst nightmare? Gabrielle looked out over the grounds, "I'll find you Sharpay Evans. And when I do...you'll wish you were never born." HSM
1. The beginning

Gabriella stared out through the window, face grim, hand folded in front of her. Her now long hair trailed over her shoulders, and her eyes glared out over the world below. It was dark outside, nothing but the stars illuminating the earth below. She had taken to throwing away her school robes, now wearing anything black; casual clothes, fancy dresses, sundresses. Anything that was just...black. She turned around, with a sigh and looked at the conference-like gathering of people behind her. THey were wearing all black as well, covering every single part of their body though. Black masks lay on the table in front of them, wands ready in their hands. She nodded, and spoke with a surprisingly cold voice, "I want them all dead by morning." She eyes each of them carefully, "No mistakes this time. And make sure...no one survives." She hissed. They nodded, and she turned back around to face the window. She heard them stand and make her way out the door.

She looked out over the grounds, "I'll find you Sharpay Evans. And when I do...you'll wish you were never born."

Jason Cross sat at the table with the others, watching as Gabriella looked out the window. She had given them their orders, but no one seemed to be acting upon them yet. The others sat still, waiting for their new Master to say something else. Jason was feeling brave, though, so he stood up, walked over to Gabriella, and asked, "Ma'am, shall we go now? Or do you have anything else you'd like us to do before we go?"

"Go." She said quietly and turned away, "You stay." She said, then turned on her heel and made her way to the door at the back, pushing it open, and sighing sitting down in one of the chairs. Tonight was the night. She had waited fourteen years. She'd killed Tom Marvolo Riddle easily, simply by committing suicide. That got rid of the horcrux inside her, and she'd killed him off easily after that. He'd died, and she didn't have to live with him burdening her life and thoughts. But now she felt like Lord Voldemort. She never ventured into the light anymore. She hadn't smiled since she had left high school. She'd kill her parents, and most of her old friends. She'd killed Bellatrix and the Malfoys. However, none of their deaths seemed to satisfy her, or seem like enough. But nothing seemed to ease the pain inside her. She had to watch Sharpay, the girl who had made her resort to this life, die. She had to watch her suffer, and die. And she had to be behind the wand doing so.

Jason was a little confused. "Shall I go or do you want me to stay?" he asked. "Were you telling the others to go?" He wasn't sure, but his head was pounding, making it hard for him to think. Ever since the Dark Lord had died, Jason was feeling a little more powerful, but it had the nasty effect of giving his headaches once in a while. He watched as Gabriella sat, probably thinking about Sharpay. She really wanted this girl dead. So did Jason. But how they were going to do that, he didn't know.

"They go, you stay." She said exasperated. She put her face in her hands, "I found her." She said simply, hoping he would catch on, "Finally." She muttered, and stood, "She's been running from me all these years, and yet, I still find her." She snarled, "God, I want her dead. I wanted her dead before, but every day it's getting stronger." She stood, waving her hands at everyone left in the room. The others stood and left the room. She and Jason were the only ones left, "Nice, slow, steady, dreadfully painful death." She whispered. That's exactly what she had imagined it would be like. And tonight, she hoped it would turn out that way.

Sharpay was sitting near the lake. She felt unprotected. She had been on the run for years, but all she seemed to do now was sit and think. It was funny how she had chose this place: where she and her friends had shared most of their deepest, darkest secrets, where they had had countless memories, some everlastingly painful, some the best she had ever had. She sighed. She really had started to despise Gabriella. She had been her best friend. She could confide everything in her. She had been her diary, but in real shape and form. She glared into the lake, glancing at her reflection. She looked exactly like she had years ago, only a little more... dead. Gabriella had killed her. She really had. She had become this heartless, uncaring person. She knew it was wrong but it was the only way she could ever be protected from Gabriella and from everyone else for that matter. She sighed. It would be best to just die. That's what Gabriella would want, and quite frankly, so did she. She knew Gabriella wanted one thing: her skin. She wished she could fight her or atleast try, but she just couldn't do that to her once best friend. No matter what she did, she couldn't even mutter a spell at her. What she had said to her back in senior year to her still lingered in her head.

"[i]You don't know torture, when I torture people, I'm the one that gets the most hurt[/i]" she remembered. She was right: she really didn't know torture. She had learnt it though. All that emotional torture she had gone through because of Gabriella, and the feeling of just wanting to drift away, sickened her. She asked herself fifty million times a day what would have happened if Gabriella and her hadn't fought and become the worst of enemies. She wished they hadn't, she really hadn't. It was weird, but Gabriella had actually turned out to be one of the rare people... that understood her.

Jason nodded and sat down next to Gabriella, keeping quiet. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and he wasn't about to interrupt her. Listening to her speak, he was surprised to hear that she had found Sharpay after all these years of searching. The girl had been in hiding and on the run, and Jason knew it had really irked his master. "You're going to kill her tonight?" he asked. "How do you plan to do that?"

Gabriella sighed and rubbed her temples, "Same way I killed Lucius and Bellatrix. The same way I killed Riddle and my parents." She looked at him, "Except worse." She shook with hatred and anger built up over the years, "I'm going to make her scream. Scream until her lungs burst. I'm going to make her wish she was never born, and make her wish she had never said those things she said back at school. Wish she never spread all that gossip, and wish she never got angry at people. I'm going to make her hurt like she hurt me. And all those people that went down with her. And then I'm going to end it." She closed her eyes, shaking hard now. She looked down at the ground, "End it the same way I always have. The same spell that nearly killed me." She knew Jason knew what she was talking about. He always did. Right now, he was the only one who ever understood her. All the others just believed in her methods and did as they were told. None them ever really...understood why she did things.

Jason nodded, agreeing to everything Gabriella was saying. He could understand now why she wanted Sharpay dead. The girl had caused her so much pain and suffering. Hell, she'd even tried to beat up on Jason in junior year, so he wanted revenge, too. "So, it sounds like you have everything mapped out," He said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. You can drown her body in the lake she is hiding by." She said with a sneer, "Beeters lake to be precise. Come on." She said, standing and pulling on her cloak. It was the only thing she owned in color, but it was still Slytherin green. She took out her wand and took a deep breath, "If only this could last forever." She whispered, her heart already aching terribly, green sparks dancing between her fingers as they got excited for what was to come soon.

"You want me to drown her?" Jason asked, making sure he knew his exact orders so he didn't screw up. "I suppose I can manage that." He grabbed his black cloak, tossing it on and pulling the hood up over his head. "You say she's down at the lake at Beeters? Are we going down there to torture her first?"

"Nope. We're going to pay a visit to Mum and Dad. I buried something with them so that no one would find it. Everyone knows I hated them so they wouldn't suspect me to put it there." She said, and pulled her own hood up over her head, long hair spilling over still the front of her shoulders. Gabriella slipped into snake mind. She had done that each time she went out at night. Because she had made the world so dark, so she could venture out without being seen or heard, she needed to be able to see, so she had always changed into snake eyes and tongue. It helped her see like it was daylight. She looked at Jason and nodded to the door. He only understood a bit of the snake language now. She'd been trying to teach him for years. Didn't catch on very well.

Martha stared at the dark Riddle mansion. She'd been searching for the right time for years, it was time. Lightning struck from above like a scene in a horror movie. Now was the time after 14 years of hell under the rule of a maniac. Now was the time of justice, and justice would prevail. She approached the front steps on the rickety building. Now or never. The door creaked open as she shoved it with her hand a little. She saw them. Gabriella and her SoulEater or whatever she called them. Once they joined the force, they didn't have names. Only to be known as THE minions, or whatever. She took a step forward into the house. "Gabriella." she narrowed her eyes. "I never thought it would come to this. You killing one of your own. But then again, you're almost out of time to. Five of your horcruxes are gone. How many does that leave you with? Not many. I just can't believe you didn't realize this was all coming!"

Jason turned to see who was entering Gabriella's house when heard another door creak open. Martha, a girl he only knew by name and from brief glimpses at high school, stood there. She told Gabriella she was almost out of time and that five of her horcruxes were gone. Jason scoffed, "Please leave," he said rudely. "Some silly little girl against the most powerful witch in the world can't stop anything now. You may have gotten lucky with the first five, but no more."

Gabriella hissed as Martha walked in, "Son of a b****." She said, still talking in parseltongue, so neither of them understood what she said. She slipped back into Gabriella head, and glared at Martha, "Martha, I would have killed you years ago if it weren't for the fact that you were my roomate." She said. Ridiculous reason, but it was true. She was just...attached to Martha, "And I did see it coming as a matter of fact. I saw it coming for sixteen years! How many times did I kill before then? I was a death eater. I finally realized how sad that was. So I killed him. And look at me now Martha. Sharpay deserves to die. She deserves to die for doing what she did back in that school!" She shook and had to step back, behind Jason, to calm down a bit.

"That was fourteen years ago Gabriella. Now you are little miss Dark Princess, and you think you can scare me with your foul words." she laughed scornfully. "I have no problem finding the others. One with that precious, HIDEOUS snake of yours, and probably one tucked away with you. Funny how everyone thought you'd turn out on top, but here you are, a little witch." she glared at her for a moment longer before speaking again. "So now you are the most powerful witch? Been killing muggles? Hmm..? I thought so. You are no better than the Dark Lord himself. Perchance worse. Your days are numbered though my friend, and as soon as we figure out the last piece of the puzzle you are done."

"Who's this WE you're talking about Martha? Last time I checked, you were the only one here." She growled, stepping back up again, "And frankly, I have no problem killing you if that's how you're going to act. The Dark Lord was nothing more than a babbling fool. He was old and didn't deserve to have the upper hand on the evil side of the world. My horcruxes are tucked safely away my dear. There is no chance that you would find any of them. Now, you better get out of here before I lose it, and KILL YOU!" She shouted. "You 'roommate staus' protection can only last so long.'

"We? Oh yes, me and my companions. I came without their consent. Not like I'm going to tell you who." she rolled her eyes to look back at Jason Cross, distracted momentarily as she observed him.

Gabriella screeched and flew at Martha (yes, just like Voldy she taught herself to fly). She slammed her against the wall, holding her throat. They were hovering in the air, a few feet off the ground. Gabriella was basically hanging Martha. Her voice sounded unnaturally cold and slimy, "You best keep your mouth shut dearest Martha. Wouldn't want to die now would you?" She asked, eyes turning dark and cold.

Martha kicked her in the stomach, forcing her off her throat and onto the ground. She herself however, hovered for a few more moments before touching back down to ground. "I'm not a weak little student any more Gabriella. I've learned your clever tricks."

At the kick to the stomach, the once sweet and innocent Gabriella doubled over and crashed tot he floor, landing on her side. She grunted, holding her stomach, as she glared at Martha. Her hood fell off and the many past scars were revealed. The ones from her fall out of the top floor high school building, from Lucius Malfoy kicking her, the Alpo Chostrochonchitus Amarillysia that same night, and the scrapes from where the trees had scraped her as she ran through the forest away from Jason. Memories that would never leave her be. Memories that she would live with for the rest of her life. She stood up, and drew her wand, "You'll always be a weak student Martha." Her eyes were wide. She didn't want to do it, "Don't make me do it Martha. Please, don't make me. Leave." She hissed.


	2. The fight

"You are so strange, do you know that. Do you REALIZE what you are doing with that spell you use. Nevermind. I'm out." Martha Cox waved her hand up in the air. "You turned into a vile hag. Hideous." she gave a disgusted look, apparting back to Hogsmeade. When Marth apparted to Hogsmeade, she approuched their old school where she had stashed something she wanted to get back. When walking towards the lake she noticed lady was sitting by the lake. Didn't she know it was PRIVATE property. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a private campus."

Sharpay smiled at Martha. After the summer at Lava Springs Sharpay and Martha had become friends. Granted not best friends because that titled had gone to Gabriella Montez, or even close friends, but at least they weren't against each other either. They went shopping together, and Sharpay even let Martha have a place in her prized musicale. Martha helped Sharpay with her homework, and they told each other secrets.. sometimes. But that was then, and this was now. "Hey Martha, its me, boo!" she joked. It was hard, since she was still crying, as usual. "I'm sorry you have to see this, but I have to admit that its for the better,"she mumbled to Olivia.

"Sharpay, is that really you? You look, well old. And sad." She said, shocked. The person in front of her only resembled Sharpary Lilian Evans a touch.

"Guilt makes you... old, whether you like it or not. And I have every reason to be guilty. The thing with Gabriella really ate me up you know, I felt, and still feel, like it was my fault Gabriella was killing all those people, which is probably true," She gave her a regretted look, spilling her heart out. She needed to tell somebody this! "I wish she would just go on and kill me, please, just let me die, I don't want anyone to stop her, I know that might sound like I've lost my head, but trust me, I know Gabriella., almost as good as you, maybe even just as good, and well... she has to do this, I have to let her kill me, its not her, it can't be her, she would never kill so many people, torture, she is better than that, this is just scum, and well I can't stand to see her like this, you know... I am human, and I did make a mistake letting her leave that night in the Towers, I should have done something, but I couldn't, she had hurt me too much, I never told you what happened that night did I?"she asked, before a shrill laugh cut her off.

Gabriella shuddered after Martha left. She sunk to her knees, and put her face in her hands. It was hard seeing Martha after so much time. She sat there for several minutes, before standing up again, and putting her hood back up, motioned to Jason, "Come on." She hissed and walked out into the rain, not caring how wet she was getting. She didn't even wait for Jason. She angrily, apparated into Hogsmeade, and made her way up to the castle quickly.

She spotted Sharpay by the lake and began laughing shrilly, noticing Martha there with her. She walked in slowly, like a horror movie, out of the darkness arms crossed over her chest and eyes daring. She hadn't laughed in years, but now was sure a time to start. She looked down at Sharpay, "Sharpay...Evans." She said, eyes daring. She stopped walking and leaned forward a bit, "So we meet again." She grinned madly, drawing her wand, "And, oh. Little Martha Cox. What didn't I see you about five minutes ago?" She said, glaring at her.

"Hey Gabs," Sharpay gave her a glare. She noticed that the once sweet, science-loving, lovesick girl had changed, in many ways than just on. For starters, she had cuts everywhere. Sharpay breifly wondered why and how she got all those scars and cuts, but then realised it wasn't her place to be concerned. Not after what Gabriella Montez had done to her. She slowly looked into the deep black eyes of the person who had tormented her for the fourteen years. She looked into Gabriella's eyes and decided this was it. Fate had brought them two back together, and she was fed up of fighting and running. It was time for her to... die. "I''m ready, go for it, knock yourself out, I deserve it," Sharpay answered Gabriella's unanswered questions. It was the only way out. There was no one in her family left, mainly because of what Gabriella had done. "Had fun killing and torturing my dad?" she hissed, before getting ready. She was ready to die. She was even envying it.

"Yes I rather did." She hissed, "He wasn't particularly willing to tell me where you were though." She growled, "Took a little, breaking in, to get him to tell." She scowled, "But I found you. After fourteen years of searching, I finally found you." She whispered, "And let me tell you, how many people I killed to get to you. How many years of building anger it's taken me to finally get to this point in life. How long I've longed to see your dead body, how long I've waited to see you go the same way your brother did." She laughed, "For so many years. I've been waiting."

"Wow, I would have thought he would be rather willing to give you information about me, he was about the only person who wanted me dead just as much as you did," She answered curtly.

"Gabs," Sharpay used the nickname she used to call her best friend by, "are you actually telling me you actually killed people to get to me? You actually loath me that much, you thought I was that much of a threat, you let one person change your life? You know, in Hogwarts, I thought you were one of the toughest witches out there, but I was wrong. One interference and your life becomes a nightmare! You don't even know how to even get a grip of your own life! You're not the Gabriella me and Martha knew, for all I know, you're posessed by the sleeze bag Voldemort himself." She hissed, althought she knew that wasn't true. Gabriella had killed Voldemort years before. "And you know Gabriella, you know that the thought of my brother makes me cry, but you know what, you'll be doing me a favor if you killed me, then you might just be at ease with yourself and hopefully me, hell have your fun with me now, but let me die, you have to kill me!" she ordered. "You got that? That's my last wish as a best friend and as a sworn enemy,"she added, giving her a long look.

Gabriella stared at Sharpay, "Hunny. You're not a threat. You're a goal." She smiled.

Sharpay couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, whatever, goal, same diff, just do it, please Gabriella, if you came here to kill me, let's get it over and done with." She said, not letting herself chicken out of this. The sooner she was dead, the sooner she would be feeling better and safer, and the sooner Gabriella could return to being the girl she used to know.. the one that wasn't so full of hatred.

"Going to bring every matter into this Gabriella? You just had to talk about her father, didn't you? You just can't stop being a kniving b****. If it weren't for that wretched connection you had with two of my most trusted friends, I would kill you right now." Martha butted in, her face set into a scowl and she narrowed her eyes.

Gabriella turned to Martha. She scoffed, "Oh you mean Troy and Chad? Shoot," She laughed, "Before all this 'Gabriella rules the world' stuff, I got a few more connections. Maybe...I dunno...a couple hundred? It's amazing what you can do in fourteen years. You kill me, you kill practically half the population of Hogwarts." She said, and scowled, "Yeah, I've planned it all out." She laughed, "As for Troy, that sorry fellow is probably wishing I never existed. Much less." She pulled down the top of her shirt to show her collarbone, where the scar that connected them was glowing, "This ever existed." She tilted her head, "Huh Martha?"

Martha scouffed. "They are my most trusted allies, but you think I haven't other connections? Do you think I'm totally out of everything like you are? I've practically own an army. And thanks for bringing Troy up. Did you know he suceeded his cousion for the throne. Sure, you never hear about it because you are all high and mighty and think you rule everything. Troy rules the army that is plotting against you dearie. Leave it to you to think you are the only one with a brain. Rebellion is stirring against you hun." she smiled grimmly.

"That's it." She screamed and not even using her wand, elbowed Martha in the face. Panting she pointed her wand to Sharpay. But before she could yell anything, something hit her hard in the back. Her mouth dropped open and she dropped her wand. Numbness spread throughout her body, and she staggered forward, turning around. She took in deep breaths as water pounded against her face. Was it a spell, or some sort of potion that had gotten inside her body that was doing this? Was she dying, or just....hit?

There were people all around her, wands pointed, faces grim, and eyes glaring. An army, she realized. Whatever had hit her came from the person who was approaching them slowly, and had their hood up, so she couldn't see who it was. They had their wand raised pointed at her still. She squinted, trying to see who it was, but her sight was blurry. Then something grabbed her wrist, her arm still out in front of her. They jammed something into her upper arm. She hissed, as it spread through her body. The numbness spread faster and faster now. She was beginning to lose it. She groaned a little, and the numbness spread all over her body. Gabriella crumpled backwards into the water with a splash. Her head floated above the water, body half in half out. Her upper body was immediately soaked with water, her lower caked with the mud from the bank it was resting on. Her hood fell off and her hair floated around her head, like she had just been electrocuted, but the strands still swayed. Her eyes were closed, proving she wasn't gone. She wasn't dead or anything just...unconscious. Her legs were twisted around, at an odd angle, and her death weapons that she kept hidden in her clothes spread out around her. The very dagger Bellatrix had cut her with, still covered with her blood and many other's, the Elder Wand she had taken from Tom Riddle's death clutch, and the pouch that she kept on her at all times, containing some of her most valuable objects, including the last of her horcruxes. They floated around her, bobbing in the water. Could this be? The end of Gabriella's reign?

Martha watched, stunned, as Gabriella splashed into the water, but she was not horrorfied. She knew who was behind the hood, as she was on the hooded person's side. She bent down to Gabriella's level to examin the objects laid near her. The sight of the dagger made her shiver, but the sight of a pouch made her grimace meekly. "You found them?" She asked, wide-eyed and full of horror, as she turned to face the hooded figure.

"Yeah, but she's not dead. Probably won't ever be." the gruff voice responded from behind the hood.

"So this is the end? We found the horcruxes? And everything?"

"It appears so. Leave her. We'll take her back to the castle later. He'll decide her fate."

Martha nodded solemnly to the leaders command. Bowing gracefully. "Shall I send a message to the others?"

"No. Just wait."

Jason had been a little lost, trying to follow along with what was going on. Gabriella had told him to follow her when she left the mansion, but didn't bother to wait. Jason had shrugged, standing around in the empty house for a few moments, debating on whether or not to follow. Deciding it was the best thing to do, he apparated into Hogsmeade just in time to hear Sharpay screaming for his master to kill her and Martha mentioning something about an army. He scoffed, walking to stand next to Gabriella, not believing that some silly little girl could actually have an army with her. But all of a sudden, Gabriella was hit and Jason jumped away from her. He watched as an army surrounded them, a hooded figure grabbing his masters arm and stabbing her with something. He saw her body fall into the water, lying limp and unconscious. "Gabriella!" he screamed, darting forward to kneel down next to her. He wondered if she was going to die. He hoped not. He grabbed for her body, planning to lift it up out of the water, but before he could do so, Sharpay had grabbed his hands roughly from behind.

"Jason.... I have a little present for you, just so you know, Sharpay Evans can keep a grudge, Crucio!" She cried, almost going to kill him but thought against it. She wasn't going to go that far... but very close. It was the very first time she had ever uttered that spell,but she was glad it was him. Sharpay held a grudge against Jason for what he had tried to do to ehr in the janitors closet in Senior year.

Jason gasped in pain, feeling his chest tighten and his ribs feel like they were breaking into a million pieces. He writhed in pain on the ground, thinking about getting his revenge as soon as possible. If her and that little hag Martha had killed Gabriella, he was taking over and it wasn't going to be pretty. The pain began to subside and he glared up at Sharpay. "I'll kill you for that," he whispered, trying to catch his breath. "And when I do, you'll wish you had never crossed me."

"I'm not scared of you, I would rather die than be scared of you, I have something you don't: acceptance of death. You would rather sell out your mom then die, while I'm perfectly fine with it," Sharpay hissed, then turned to Martha.

While all of this was happening, Gabriella finally managed to break past the numbness in her body, and opened her eyes slightly. She smiled faintly. She stayed still, seeing as several people were glaring at her. The numbness slowly subsided. She was a powerful being, and no little knock out injection could keep her out for more than a few minutes. She was a supernatural. She slowly dug her heels into the muck, and pushed off slowly, so it would just look like her body was sliding.

Martha watched Sharpay, but did not stop her. She knew her friend wouldn't go to far. Sharpay, although she put up a cold front, had a warm heart. But when Jason threathened Sharpay, Martha lost her cool. "Guards! Grab him! Take him to the dungeons where he belongs." she glared at Jason. "Your killing days are over. Along with your little master. Gabriella's reign is over once and for all." Martha shouted, the army yelled in agreement, tossing their sheilds into the air. The sheilds were worthless, and useless. But they did look cool in battle. Martha turned back to the commander. "What do you think his majesty will decide? I'm sure it won't be execution, not her. Not with what they've been through. Do you think life in prison?" she whispered urgently to the man under the hood.

The guy under the hood smiled at Martha, though it was hard to see because his face was shadowed by his black hood. "He won't execute her, naturally...But after that, I suppose her punishment is up to the people. He wouldn't want a rebellion," he said knowingly. "His Majesty will try his best to hush this all up."

Sharpay grinned, recongising the voice as another person she had befriended after the summer at Lava Springs. Actually, she more than befriended the guy. he had become her best guyfriend for a time. "Is that you, Chad? She whispered, although she didn't need an answer.

She knew it was Chad.


End file.
